dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Rabbit
Rabbit= , ( ) , ( ) |specialAbility = Eats Fruits and Vegetables left on the ground Turns into when < 40% Changes from Rabbit in Winter ( ) |runSpeed = 5 |spawnFrom = , (0.1%x3) |spawnCode = "rabbit" }} Can be "murdered" for |stack = Does not stack |spoil = 2 days 5 days |droppedBy = ( ), (0.1% x3) |spawnCode = "rabbit" }} |-| Beardling= 40%, 40%, 20%, ( ) |specialAbility = Eats Fruits and Vegetables left on the ground Turns into a Rabbit when is above 40% |runSpeed = 5 |spawnFrom = , ( < 40%) |spawnCode = "rabbit" }} (40%), (40%), (20%) |stack = Does not stack |droppedBy = ( ) |spoil = 2 days 5 days |spawnCode = "rabbit"}} A Rabbit is a passive Mob commonly found in Grassland, Forest, and Savanna biomes. They drop 1 Morsel when killed, while their Beardling counterparts can drop Monster Meat, Nightmare Fuel, or Beard Hair. Rabbits are cowardly creatures and will run away screaming if the player gets too close. They will also run straight to their Rabbit Holes at dusk or if they witness the death of a nearby Rabbit. When the player digs up a Rabbit Hole during any season, a Rabbit will come out of it but the hole will be permanently gone. As Inventory items, Rabbits can be murdered by right-clicking them to produce Morsels. They are considered innocent creatures, and killing one adds 1 point to the player's naughtiness level, which can cause Krampus to appear (even killing them by directly cooking them over a fire, which yields a Cooked Morsel). During Winter, Rabbits' coats will turn white, much like Rabbits in real life. A Rabbit will turn into a Beardling when a character's Sanity drops below 40%. All Rabbits, including those in inventory or containers, will become Beardlings. They behave just like normal Rabbits but appear to be covered with black Beard Hair. They can be murdered by right-clicking them in inventory to produce Beard Hair, Monster Meat, or Nightmare Fuel, or cooked over a fire to get Cooked Monster Meat. Beardlings will not drop Morsels. Just like Rabbits, Beardlings are considered innocent creatures, and killing one adds 1 point to the player's naughtiness level. Like many other Monsters, Beardlings have an insanity aura that lowers the player's Sanity level when the player is nearby. Killing Beardlings is one of the easiest ways to get Beard Hair while not playing as Wilson. It is also arguably the best way to farm Nightmare Fuel since both items can be obtained from killed Beardlings in relative safety. Hunting To catch a Rabbit, place a Trap directly above a Rabbit Hole. This will guarantee the capture of a Rabbit and can be done with large amounts of Rabbit Holes, which can provide the player with a steady supply of food. The best place to farm Rabbits is in the Savanna, where Rabbit Holes are very abundant. There are ways to quickly catch multiple Rabbits using a single Trap. During the day, after the Rabbit has spawned, the player should stand on top of their Rabbit Hole to prevent them from returning home. Then they should place the trap 4 units away (a Pitchfork turf) from the hole, between the hole and the Rabbit. The player should run towards the rabbit to frighten it and make it attempt to return to its home. After it is frightened, the player should return to the Rabbit Hole. The Rabbit will be caught in the Trap before it can run back to the hole as the player is blocking the rabbit's retreat. Players can also easily catch homeless Rabbits at night when they are asleep and immobile, allowing the player to place Traps directly on top of them. Homeless rabbits can be created by digging the Rabbit Holes. One should note that doing so will destroy that particular spawn. While tedious and impractical, Rabbits can be killed in melee. Rabbits will flee from the player when approached, but they are slower than the player and can be cornered. However, if the player drops a Carrot or Berries on the floor and wait until a Rabbit starts nibbling it, the rabbit can be struck in melee without it attempting to flee. Players can save the Food item if they are quick. Another option is to kill the Rabbit using a force-attack as it attempts to reach its hole. With normal damage modifiers, Rabbits instantly die from any hit from a Spear or any better weapon. The only tools that will do the same are the Axe, Pickaxe, their golden counterparts, and the Pick/Axe. Rabbits take 1 blast from the Ice Staff to be frozen and 1 Sleep Dart to be put to sleep. Beardlings can be killed without reducing one's sanity through the use of a Nightmare Amulet. By equipping the amulet just before a Rabbit is killed - by a Boomerang, for example - and unequpping it immediately afterward, the rabbit will turn into a beardling just long enough to drop the appropriate loot, and the Nightmare Amulet will take a negligible amount of durability loss. Reign of Giants In the Reign of Giants DLC, Rabbits inside the player's inventory will starve in 2 days unless fed with Fruits or Vegetables. One portion of food will completely fill its hunger so it is most efficient to feed the rabbit when nearly starving. If a Rabbit starves, it will turn into a fresh Morsel. Its death does not add to the player's Naughtiness level. Starvation also applies to rabbits trapped under a Trap, with the Morsel laying on the ground and spoiling as normal once the Rabbit has died. Any creature that would normally eat meat on the ground can then eat the Morsel. Rabbit Holes collapse after the first Rain in Spring, becoming a Collapsed Rabbit Hole until a few days into the next season when they will open up again. The Catcoon will occasionally vomit a live Rabbit. This Rabbit will lie on the ground for a short time (similar to when a player releases a Rabbit) and can be killed with a melee weapon (if the aforementioned Catcoon does not kill it first). Rabbits also have a 0.1% chance to be dropped by Tumbleweeds. Don't Starve Together In Don't Starve Together, captured Rabbits will die after 5 days of starving. In The Gorge event, Rabbits can be caught with a Trap purchased from Billy for four Old Coins. Murdering them produces Meat Scraps, which can be used in the various Cooking Recipes. Usage Trivia * Beardlords are the Bunnymen equivalent of Beardlings. * The animal's original name was "Jackalope". A jackalope is a joke-mythical creature invented by taxidermists which consist of an ordinary Rabbit or hare with small antlers growing out of its head. ** Despite not being named as such in-game anymore, rabbits still possess the horns of a jackalope. * Beardlings are one of three passive mobs that drop Monster Meat, the others being Glommer and Dung Beetle. * Wickerbottom identifies Rabbits as lagomorphs, the taxonomic order which real-world rabbits belong to. * Winter Rabbits have slightly lower-pitched sounds than regular Rabbits. Bugs * Rabbits and Beardlings will sometimes co-exist for a very brief moment when the player becomes (in)sane enough for them to change. * If the player manages to kill a Rabbit while it is being trapped, the player will get a Morsel and the Rabbit will remain in the Trap. Gallery ru:Кролик zh:兔子 Category:Animals Category:Passive Creatures Category:Sanity Loss Category:Surface Creatures Category:Innocents Category:Mob Dropped Items Category:Items Category:Diurnals